


"You work at this bar, Marina?"

by TheOctoGal



Category: Splatoon, yuri - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOctoGal/pseuds/TheOctoGal
Summary: On New Year's, Pearl decides to head out while she thought Marina was out asleep at her home. She decides just to go get a drink and then go off to play some bowling with a few friends, but finds out a surprise friend works there!This leads to some choppy but cute conversation, but... Marina seems really red. Is something going on?





	"You work at this bar, Marina?"

The horizon had turned a glossy black color, tons of Inklings and Octolings cheering with joy as the new year had come. 16,020 was here at last, and many people were hugging and talking about their resolutions. The moon illuminated the crowded streets, a large jumble of squids dancing to music throughout the night as the glaring lights lit up the square and the many streets around it. A smaller Inkling casually got away from the hoard of people, surprising… she was quite popular. She adjusted the crown on her face before looking around.

“Man, I always forget how all out we go for New Year’s.” She laughs, it was Pearl. She was a member of Off the Hook, and she was a night owl… so it wasn’t really too surprising that she was out at this time on this special day. The Inkling glanced around curiously, noticing all the people with their friends whilst she was all by her lonesome. “Well, I guess it’s alright… no better friend than yourself!” She smirks a bit, walking around nonchalantly

The Inkling came to a stop, looking up and smiling softly at the place she came to on special occasions. It was a place called ‘Charling’s Irish-Styled Pub’, it sold a lot of human food and alcoholic beverages. It was a popular place but it seemed dead, and Pearl was 22… so she normally just drank on special occasions… not much though. She looks around, getting her ID out and walking inside to the smell of fresh food. “Welp, that’s a nice thing to come into at midnight.” She chuckles softly to herself.

She walks over to the bar, groaning and jumping up into the seat. She noticed it was somebody new when they had their back turned, and she sighs and gets her wallet out. She smiles a bit, tapping the counter to Ebb & Flow to calm her mind from all the crazy stuff going on outside. “Uh… excuse me. Can I just get a glass of red wine? That’s all, really.” She smiles, pulling out 20 coins and sliding them to her. 

The tender flinches for a second, before turning around. It was Marina, and she smiled softly and pat Pearl’s head from behind the counter. “Hi, Pearlie! Oh- uh, yeah… sure! Just gimme a sec.” She walks off, coming back with the drink and laughing as she slid it over to Pearl. She noticed how shocked Pearl looks, and sat an elbow down on the counter and rested her head against her fist. “Surprised to see me here? Yeah, I just work here when we’re on holiday breaks.” She grins cheekily.

Pearl’s mouth was slightly gaped in shock, she didn’t think of all the people she’d run into here that it would be Marina. She looks a bit flabbergasted, before grabbing her drink shakily and sipping from it before putting it down and turning a slight crimson. “Er… yeah. You… you work at this bar, Marina?” She cocks her head onto its side, seemingly still in shock.

Marina sighs a bit, nodding as she walks out from behind the counter and slouches down next to Pearl. She smiles down at her, blushing softly as she gave Pearl a little pat on the head. She looks up, studying the clock at how it was already almost half past Midnight. She looks back to Pearl calmly. “Yep! Just part-time, though. It’s nice, we don’t get a lot of crazy people here so… yeah.” She comments, lightly grinning.

Pearl nods a bit, smiling a bit as she puts a finger up to her chin as she quietly thinks to herself for a second. She sighs calmly, talking up some choppy conversations with Marina while people were leaving. Just some small little talk about the band, about the holiday, and even to the topic of their kind of humor. They both seemed really… flushed, though.

Marina looks up at the clock and flinches a bit, realizing that it was about time for her to close up shop. She sighs, starting to get up as she looks around at the now empty place besides her and the little Inkling friend that she had. “Well, I guess I gotta start closing up-” She got cut off as Pearl grabbed her with a grin and tipped her over.

Pearl sighs a bit, looking down at her before pulling her back up as she was blushing a dark red. She smiled a bit. “Sorry, I just thought it would be cute to do that to a cute Octoling..” She chuckles a bit, blushing at the fact that she had just done what she did and said what she had said. This made her seem nervous.

Marina grins cheekily, wrapping an arm around Pearl and giving her a peck on the cheek. “Hows about this? I close up, and we can hop on over to your place and eat some ramen while watching Inking Bad. How’s that sound?-” She proposes.

Pearl was already running for the door. “LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!”

“PEARLIE! GET BACK HERE YOU CUTIE!”


End file.
